Noches árabes
by coffeebeanbite
Summary: Traducción al español de Arabian Nights. UA. Hassan ha traido un nuevo obsequio para Marceline: es una hermosa esclava. Bubbline. Esta historia está situada en el año 590 a.c. Clasificación M por algunas escenas violentas, desnudez y otras... cosas interesantes.
1. Chapter 1

**Arabian Nights: traducción. Salud!**

 **Esta historia se ubica en la península arábiga (en medio de Petra y Yathrib) alrededor del año 590 a.c.** **Clasificada como** **M+** **por la descripción de escenas violentas, desnudez y las escenas que ocurren después de la desnudez. Hay cosas interesantes en el capítulo 2.**

 **P.D.: cambié algunos nombres para adaptarlos al contexto.**

 _ **Hora**_ _ **de Aventura**_ **, pertenece a sus respectivos autores. Este es un trabajo de ficción meramente recreativo.**

Capítulo 1

"Hombre, tiene que ser una broma!" digo en voz alta mientras veo aproximarse a mi padre, Hassan Abd- Al Adir, quien le da instrucciones a los eunucos mientras señala a su nueva adquisición. "¡Marshall! ¡Justo a tiempo para que veas lo que he comprado para ti! Mira, ¿no es acaso bonita?"

Su regalo para mí es otra esclava, yo ya lo sé sin que tenga que decírmelo. Siempre, tres veces al año, la misma caravana regresa de Gaza con toda clase de mercadería, incluyendo esclavos provenientes de diferentes partes del vasto mundo que aún no he tenido la oportunidad de conocer. Mi padre tiene el pasatiempo de comprar jóvenes bonitas para su harem o el mío. En mi haber, tengo mas o menos quince de ellas, y aún no sé sus nombres si quiera. No me molesto en mirar a la nueva, me he aburrido de que mi padre me compre concubinas con la intención de guardar las apariencias.

"¡Marshall! ¡No me des la espalada, respeta a tu padre!" Yo ya estoy dando la vuelta en una de las esquinas del palacio antes de que él pueda decir algo más. Aún cuando estamos solos como ahora, él no dice mi verdadero nombre. Estoy empezando a pensar que ya lo olvidó. Que lo olvidó a propósito. Algunos sabios dicen que las palabras tienen el poder de volverse realidad, y por esa razón las personas oran. Dicen que las palabras poseen propiedades místicas, y por eso algunas de ellas no deben ser dichas o escritas.

Mi nombre no ha sido dicho hace tanto tiempo que su pronunciación suena extraña incluso para mi: Marceline. Si alguien me llamara por mi nombre no sé con seguridad de como reaccionaría. Más aún, a veces olvido que soy una mujer.

Todos los días son iguales. Para mí el tiempo es irreal, la vida es una broma de mal gusto, una broma travestida. El único momento relajante para mí, la única cosa que me da algo de paz mental cuando tomo un baño. El sol está en lo alto, sofocante: es un buen momento para un baño.

Al entrar al cuarto de baño, dos eunucos se me aproximan: "Amo, ¿debo preparar el baño para usted?" dice uno de ellos. Yo simplemente asiento. El otro procede a tomar mi ropa mientras me desnudo. Tomo un jabón perfumado con un delicioso aroma a rosas y me baño lentamente. Me limpio el sudor, la apatía que siento por la vida y el enojo que siento por mi padre. Sin embargo sé que esta sensación de limpieza es sólo temporal.

Cuando termino de limpiarme me dirijo a la pileta llena de agua, que está al ras del suelo. Me sumerjo bajo el agua y permanezco allí cerca de un minuto. El agua me aísla del resto del mundo, y cuando salgo a la superficie me siento mucho mejor.

Después de más o menos una hora de estar en el agua, decido que ya ha sido suficiente. Justo cuando estoy a punto de salir, escucho las voces de las concubinas: "¡Vamos niña! No te quedes ahí parada! Tu nuevo Amo necesita una toalla, ve, ve!". Ahora la veo: la nueva concubina que mi padre acaba de comprar. Esta recorriendo todo el lugar con su mirada tratando de encontrar al _Amo_ , y se ve totalmente perdida. No puedo evitar soltar una risilla, y entonces me ve. "¡Aquí!, Yo soy tu Amo." le digo. Ahora está más confundida que antes, pensando acaso que me estoy burlando de ella.

Detrás de ella, las otras concubinas le susurran algo al oído que yo no soy capaz de escuchar desde donde estoy. Entonces fija sus ojos en los míos levantando las cejas en un ademán de sorpresa e incredulidad. Aún así se aproxima hacia mi, arrodillándose de modo que estamos ahora a la misma altura, y me ofrece la toalla con ambas manos y yo la tomo. Al salir del agua, completamente desnuda ella se sonroja, mirando a cualquier parte menos hacia mi cuerpo desnudo.

Ahora se me ha despertado el interés. Ella todavía es pudorosa. Verla sonrojarse es divertido y encantador. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?" le pregunto. "Bonnibel" responde ella. Las otras concubinas le lanzan una mirada fulminante y ella corrige: "Eh… Ama". Desde atrás se escucha el azote de una toalla contra sus nalgas y ella brinca sorprendida: "¡Amo! Mi nombre es Bonnibel, Amo..." vuelve a corregir nerviosamente. Me echo una sonora carcajada y ella vuelve a sonrojarse.

"Sígueme" le digo mientras me envuelvo en la toalla. Ella inmediatamente está detrás de mi, mientras me dirijo a mis aposentos para vestirme. Mientras me pongo algunas ropas, ella mira con interés los muros decorados con exquisitas alfombras persas. "¿De dónde vienes?" le pregunto. "De un pequeño país en el norte, Ama… Amo!" responde. "Hmm… ¿Está muy lejos?" le pregunto mientras extiendo un viejo mapa sobre la mesa. "No lo sé realmente… ha sido una larga distancia por tierra mientras nos dirigíamos al sur en dirección al mar. Nunca había dejado mi casa antes, así que no soy buena para calcular las distancias. Además no pude contar los días ni las noches dentro del barco: no podía ver el sol ni la luna" respondió ella. Volví a plegar el mapa mirándola a los ojos y tratando de imaginar lo que sería estar en un barco de esclavos. "… Tampoco sé cuantos días viajé con la caravana por el desierto..." termina de explicar.

Nunca antes había hablado con ninguna de las concubinas, ellas son aburridas. Nunca se sorprenden, se avergüenzan o se conmueven con nada, como si supieran cuál es su destino y lo aceptaaran estoicamente. Tal vez es por que mi padre las escoge cuidadosamente. Ésta, sin embargo, es diferente, o por lo menos así me lo pareció hace un rato en el baño. Sus ojos tienen vida, son inquisitivos. Inclusó se sonrojó. Me ha intrigado.

"Cuando anochezca, búscame en los jardines" le ordeno desplegando el mapa una vez más sobre la mesa. "Dile a las concubinas que te den ropa apropiada para el frío de la noche. Ahora vete, tengo cosas que hacer" le mando. Ella frunce el ceño ligeramente, no sé porqué. "Como usted diga, Am… Amo" responde y luego se va.

Ahora estoy en mi habitación, pensando en las estrellas y en la luna, _es maravilloso cómo las estrellas pueden ser vistas por los personas al mismo tiempo a pesar de la distancia..._

Mando a llamar a Fineo, "Finn, ve a la biblioteca y tráeme el mapa celeste por favor". Él me mira sonriendo y haciendo una cara como queriendo decir: _Ya vi la manera en la que miras a la nueva_. "¡Tonterías!" respondo yo a su gesto, "No me gusta, es sólo que… que… es rara; he escuchado a cerca de esos bárbaros pero nunca había visto uno antes. Estoy intrigado, eso es todo" le digo. Finn se va, aún sonriendo y sin creer una palabra de lo que he dicho.

Finn, como yo le llamo, es uno de mis eunucos. Aunque él es diferente: lo considero más como mi amigo que como mi sirviente. Fue castrado a una edad tan temprana, que se ve como un niño de doce o trece años, aunque en realidad, tiene veinticuatro. Nunca le crecerá la barba y su voz es bastante aguda. La primera vez que lo vi, me saludó diciendo _Ama._ Sonreí ante este gesto de franqueza. Los otros sirvientes le advirtieron que no debía llamarme así, sino Amo, ya que es prohibido decir, de cualquier modo, que yo soy una mujer.

Él dijo entonces que aquello era una tontería. "¿Cómo puedo yo negar lo que es evidente a los ojos?" había dicho él. Fue advertido de nuevo, pero insistió en que era estúpido ocultar la verdad. Tal vez no consideró la magnitud de las consecuencias en ese momento. No importó que dijera yo, o cuanto le suplicara yo a mi padre, él mandó a que le cortaran la lengua.

Más tarde me enteré que Finn era griego, un estudiante de filosofía que viajaba a menudo con su maestro desde Samos a Egipto y Mesopotamia, adquiriendo conocimiento. A la edad de doce años, en uno de aquellos viajes, tuvo la mala suerte de estar en medio de una batalla: su maestro fue muerto y él fue vendido como esclavo. Fue vendido y comprado muchas veces antes de llegar aquí.

Como filósofo, la verdad es su objetivo principal: el bien más valioso que puede llegar a tener un hombre. Filósofo testarudo…

Cayó la noche. El jardín es grande y algunos árboles rodean el perímetro y en el centro hay una fuente. Como siempre no hay nubes en el cielo, una hermosa luna creciente brilla en lo alto. Es una noche fría, pero no me molesta: el frío me ayuda a aclarar la mente. Este paisaje desértico es insoportablemente caliente durante el día, y hace un frío congelante durante las noches. Aún con este duro clima, un cuidado apropiado de los jardines hacen de este lugar un pequeño oasis en medio de una seca y aislada ciudad mercante.

Inhalo profundamente el aire que huela a geosmina y entonces, escucho pasos detrás de mí. "Estoy aquí como usted mandó, Amo". Ya no se equivoca en el título. Esta abrazándose a sí misma tratando de aislar el frío y probablemente está pensando que estoy loco por estar aquí afuera con esta temperatura. "Échate en el pasto" le ordeno, ero ella no se mueve. "Échate-en-el-pasto" le digo de nuevo. Esta vez obedece, insegura de lo que irá a pasar ahora. Yo me río en mis adentros, tratando de suprimir una sonrisa que se quiere asomar en mi rostro. Por un instante imaginé cosas inapropiadas. Y ahora estoy sonriendo, pero ella no puede verme por que tiene su mirada, llena de asombro, fijada en el cielo nocturno.

Yo me echo a su lado. "Esa larga de allí es _An-nahr_ , su última estrella se llama _ākhir al-nahr,_ _es la_ más brillante, ¿La ves? Aquella otra, la que tiene tres estrellas alineadas es _Al-jabbar_..." Hablo sin cesar sobre las constelaciones, por que la astronomía es una de mis pasiones. Estar encerrado aquí me hace tener curiosidad por el mundo exterior y todo el conocimiento de los pueblos ancestrales. "Hay una leyenda que dice que el principio todas las estrellas vagaban sin rumbo por el cielo, en caos. Entonces el poderoso Marduk cantó un poema, y fue una poema tan hermoso, que algunas estrellas se detuvieron en una sola posición, mientras que otras adquirieron un ruta fija y así el cosmos fue ordenado". Ella me escucha en silencio, entonces yo hago una pausa en mi relato y ella finalmente habla "Es hermoso… se ven igual que en mi hogar" dice.

Mirando hacia el cielo nocturno veo una estrella fugaz, y luego volviendo mi mirada hacia ella, veo una lágrima caer.

 _ **An-nahr:**_ **Eridamus,** **El río.**

 _ **ākhir al-nahr:**_ **La estrella más brillante de** **Eridam** **us**

 _ **Al-jabbar:**_ **Orion**

 **La leyenda sobre el ordenamiento del cosmos pertenece a la cosmogonía babilónica.**

 **No sé, sin embargo, si los nombres árabes para las constelaciones aquí mencionadas eran usadas en el tiempo en el que he situado nuestro relato. Me disculpo de antemano por cualquier inconsistencia. Dichos nombres fueron tomados de la traducción árabe** **(** ** _Al majisti._** **Siglo IX a.c.)** **del compendio de Ptolomeo** **(** ** _Mathematike syntaxis_** ** **.**** **Siglo II a.c.)** **, quien probablemente tomó la información de Hiparco de Nicea (Siglo II a.c.).**

 **Sin embargo, se dice que la mayor parte del conocimiento astronómico adquirido por los griegos y árabes provienen de la antigua civilización Mesopotámica: los sumerios y los babilonios (3000 a.c. a 1531 d.c aproximadamente). Lo cual no significa que los griegos y árabes no hayan hecho aportes significativos en la materia.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hora_** ** _de Aventura_** **, pertenece a sus respectivos autores. Este es un trabajo de ficción meramente recreativo.**

Capítulo 2

Han pasado días desde que miré las estrellas junto a ella. De vez en cuando me encuentro pensando en ella, aún cuando he estado ocupada estudiando la astronomía de los antiguos filósofos. Es un estudio absorbente. Las estrella fijas se mueven según un patrón, de manera que los marineros son capaces de usar ese conocimiento para navegar a través de los océanos y de atravesar el desierto sin perderse. Tal vez, algún día, yo viajaré a través del mundo, y las estrellas serán mi compañía. A veces sueño con salir de este maldito lugar, pero pronto salgo de mi trance cada vez que alguien en este palacio me llama Amo. Lo odio.

La gente en la ciudad piensa que mi vida es buena y feliz. Pero no lo es, especialmente cuando se es una farsa. Soy una farsa, y como dice Finn: la libertad no puede fundarse en una mentira. Yo no soy libre. Soy prisionera de los deseos de mi padre, y de su codicia. Vivo entreteniéndome con diferentes pasatiempos, tratando de mantener a raya a la apatía, que siempre regresa. Astronomía, matemáticas, poesía, esgrima, equitación (bajo estricta supervisión) y por supuesto, el baño.

Al entrar al cuarto de baño, los eunucos ya han preparado todo. Uno de ellos se acerca a mí con la intención de hacerse cargo de mis ropas, pero yo no le presto atención: tengo otra idea en mente. Todos estos días de exhaustivo estudio han provocado una tensión en mi interior. Una tensión que sé muy bien como tratar, y no es un remedio puro ni virtuoso. En otras palabras, ando de un humor lascivo. "Tráeme a las dos concubinas más hermosas que haya en mi harem", le ordeno a uno de mis eunucos. Y pronto, dos sumisas y voluptuosas muchachas vienen a mí.

No doy advertencia alguna: Yo sólo tomo lo que quiero, cuando quiero y como quiero. Tomo a una de ellas por el brazo y la traigo hacia mí, besando sus labios con rudeza, mientras la otra empieza a desvestirme lentamente, acariciando mi cuerpo. La aparto de mí y ella se arrodilla con la mirada en el suelo. Se ve sumisa, jugosa, como una presa; y de repente yo me siento como un predador. "De pie!" le digo en tono autoritario y ella, obviamente, obedece. Miro la expectativa en sus ojos: sabe muy bien lo que va a pasar. La tomo del rostro con mi mano derecha y la traigo hacia mí, hasta que mis labios rozan su oreja "tráeme una cuerda". Su cuerpo tiembla y luego se aleja a hacer lo que le he mandado. Y mientras tanto la otra hermosa joven no ha dejado de acariciar mis hombros y mi espalda.

Segundos después ella está de vuelta: "Aquí esta, Amo" me dice mientras me entrega la cuerda. Tomo uno de sus hombros con brusquedad, la hago girar y ato con fuerza sus manos a su espalada. "Harás lo que yo te diga" le susurro. "Sí, Amo" responde ella completamente sometida a mí. Me siento embriagada de poder. "Llámame Ama", le ordeno. "E...Esta p- prohibido por su padre" tartamudea ella. "Llámame Ama" le gruño tirando con fuerza de su cabello. Pero es inútil, sé que no lo hará: teme más la furia de mi padre que la mía. Así que desisto. Es terriblemente frustrante y la rabia se despierta dentro de mi pecho.

Le manoseo los pechos con una lujuria salvaje. Ella tiembla, de miedo o de impaciencia, no lo sé, pero eso me excita. Mi mano viaja hacia abajo, marcando la suave piel de su abdomen con mis uñas. Se estremece cuando finalmente llego hasta su intimidad y la agarro con fuerza y sin consideración alguna. Incluso a través de su ropa, puedo sentir lo mojada que está y no puedo esperar más: le arranco la ropa, conviertiéndola en despojos inservibles, hasta que queda casi completamente desnuda. Le apreto las tetas nuevamente, sintiendo sus duros pezones rozando las palmas de mis manos. Siento sus nalgas empujarse contra mis caderas. El aroma de su excitación me embriaga mientras resoplo con impaciencia en su nuca. Su carne me llama con insistencia y no soporto más mis impulsos sádicos: la hago girarse y muerdo su hombro con fuerza, mientras tiro de su cabello y sus pechos se apretujan contra mí. De su boca se escapa un pequeño grito, que parece más un suspiro estrangulado y de sus ojos un par de tímidas lágrimas. "¿Te gusta?" gruño contra la marca que acabo de dejar en su piel. "Sí, Amo" responde ella en un débil suspiro, como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse.

Agarro sus nalgas con mi mano izquierda, mientras la derecha hace un corto viaje hasta su centro. Está húmedo y caliente, esperando con ansias por mí. Justo cuando estoy a punto de hundir mis dedos en ella, y sin motivo alguno, sólo por casualidad, mi mirada viaja más allá de lo que tengo entre manos. A tan sólo unos cuantos metros, ahí está ella: Bonnibel, Bonnibel está mirando. Ella es exótica, hermosa y agraciada, suave y de piel tersa… y de pronto me doy cuenta de que la deseo. La quiero para mí, quiero saborearla, olerla, escucharla gemir y hacerla mía. Y en cuanto nuestros ojos se encuentran ella da media vuelta, alejándose.

Yo la sigo, dejando atrás a las dos concubinas. Me le acerco en silencio por detrás y la abrazo por la cintura suavemente, dejando un delicado beso en su cuello. Ella da un pequeño brinco de sorpresa "¿Pero qué…?" exclama sorprendida al voltearse entre mis brazos y verme. "Ven acá" le digo: quiero besar sus suaves y finos labios. Ella se sonroja, pero no está complacida, por el contrario, se ve enojada. Y me empuja tratando desesperadamente de alejarse de mí, pero yo no me doy por vencida y la sostengo con más fuerza. "¡¿Qué estás haciendo?, déjame ir!" gruñe ella. "¡No! Te quiero para mí!" les respondo yo en tono autoritario y lujurioso… no es efectivo. Tomando un poco de distancia, la que mi fuerte agarre le permite, me mira con mayor detenimiento y se da cuenta de que estoy desnuda. Su rostro se retuerce de disgusto "¡Déjame ir!" me grita de nuevo y de alguna manera logra zafar uno de sus brazos y lo próximo que siento es la sonora bofetada contra mi rostro, pero aún así no la dejo ir: sólo ha me hecho el juego más interesante. Estoy determinada a domar a esta yegua salvaje. Se retuerce entre mis brazos como un animal desesperado que está a punto de ser devorado, y haciendo de su mano un sólido puño, me golpea en la nariz con todas sus fuerzas. Sangro, tibias y gruesas gotas carmesí caen de mi nariz y se deslizan por mi clavícula. No duele si quiera un poco, pero puedo sentir el odio que irradia hacia mí.

Una sucesión de sentimientos se agolpan en mis entrañas, uno tras de otro: Siento como si algo pesado hubiera caído sobre mis hombros, como si hubiera sido partida en dos por una cimitarra, como si mis pulmones estuvieran siendo llenados con aceite hirviendo. Mi pecho arde, arde de rabia. Su intención es clara y me desconcierta grandemente: ¿me ha rechazado? ¡Me ha rechazado! ¡Ninguna de mis concubinas me había rechazado antes! Deben de gustarle los hombres, es lógico. A las mujeres les gustan los hombres, se casan con hombres. Ella debe ser una mujer normal, a la que le gustan los hombres, y yo no le parezco suficiente.

Salgo de mi estupor y la dejo ir. Ella se aleja de mí rápidamente, manteniendo su distancia, pero no me quita la mirada de encima. "¡Llévensela!" grito montando en cólera. Aléjenla de mi vista!" grito sin prestarle ninguna atención a la sangre que chorrea de mi nariz y salpica mis pies, haciendo toda la escena aún más desagradable. Los eunucos, que lo han presenciado todo, saliendo de su estupor se aproximan y la apresan fácilmente, arrastrándola hacia los calabozos. Ella no opone resistencia, pero su mirada, llena de odio, no abandona nunca mis ojos. No está asustada, esta furiosa. Y yo también lo estoy. "Tráiganme mis ropas" ordeno mientras presiono mi nariz para detener el sangrado.

De vuelta en mis aposentos, cierro la puerta con llave y doy rienda suelta a toda mi rabia. "¡La he favorecido!" grito mientras golpeo la pared con mi puño. "¡Nunca antes había preguntado el nombre de ninguna de esas esclavas! ¡Le he ofrecido un trato especial y así es como me paga: rechazándome!" Estoy llorando, sin darme cuenta cuando mis lágrimas empezaron a escapar de mis ojos, pero lloro de rabia. "¡Ha pisoteado mi orgullo!" grito de nuevo y vuelvo a golpear la pared. "¡¿Porqué no me quiere?! Soy acaso tan desagradable?!" me pregunto a mí misma. Estoy convencida: Si fuera un hombre, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, ella nunca me hubiera rechazado. Me empieza a doler la cabeza y mi rabia disminuye, dando lugar a un creciente sentimiento depresivo. "Todos en este maldito lugar quieren que yo sea un hombre… al diablo con todos ellos!" digo con odio y golpeo la pared una vez más. Mis nudillos sangran después de tanto mal trato.

El enojo es una emoción agotadora, y rápidamente me quedo dormida y no sueño nada. Cuando despierto mi garganta está seca, me duele la cabeza, me arden los ojos, y mis nudillos inflamados palpitan de dolor. Alguien toca la puerta y segundos luego Finn entra mirándome enojado. "¿Qué?" pregunto yo poniéndome a la defensiva. Estoy enojada y cansada, lo último que necesito es lidiar con Finn y cualquiera que sea el asunto que lo tiene tan de mal humor. Pero entonces en su mirada veo reproche y me doy cuenta que se está refiriendo a lo que paso con la nueva esclava Bonnibel. ¡Qué fastidio! "¡Yo no hice nada mal" le digo, "ella me rechazó y pisoteó mi orgullo: un castigo era necesario!" me justifico. Finn se enoja aún más, esta vez dándome una mirada de decepción y sacudiendo la cabeza, reprobando mi actuar. "Estás actuando justo como tu padre" me dice haciendo signos con las manos.

Ser comparada con un hombre tan despreciable hace que mi sangre hierva y en un instante monto en cólera de nuevo. De una sola zancada alcanzo a Finn y lo llevo contra la pared levantándolo por cuello de la camisa. "¡Yo no soy como mi padre!" grito. Él sólo me mira como si me estuviera insultando con todos los peores improperios que un hombre puede decir. "¡No te atrevas a decir que soy igual que él!" le grito de nuevo mirándolo fijamente. Finn se retuerce y lucha tratando de hablar con sus manos pero yo no le estoy poniendo atención. Su cara se llena de frustración y rabia y entonces grita con fuerza con su voz aguda y fastidiosa.

El tiempo se detiene por un instante en el que puedo ver lo que ha quedado de su lengua cercenada, y entonces me doy cuenta: Mi padre le cortó la lengua a Finn por un estúpido capricho suyo, diciendo que era un castigo justo ya que la desobediencia y la testarudez no son cualidades aceptables en un esclavo. Y yo he hecho exactamente lo mismo con ella: Por un tonto capricho mío la he hecho encerrar sólo por desobedecerme y rechazar mis favores. Finn tiene razón: me estoy volviendo como mi padre.

Suelto a Finn y el me mira, comprendiendo que yo he comprendido algo. Mi padre jamás será capaz de que Finn diga o acepte una mentira; y yo jamás seré capaz de hacer que la esclava me quiera en contra de su voluntad. La sola idea de parecerme a mi padre me da náuseas.

La noche ya ha caído y a través de la ventana puedo ver la luna llena, opacando la luz de las estrellas a su alrededor. Su brillante luz azulada le trae algo de paz a mi corazón, el cielo nocturno es hermoso… _es maravilloso cómo las estrellas pueden ser vistas por los personas al mismo tiempo a pesar de la distancia…_ a menos que estés encerrado en un oscuro y frío calabozo… "¡¿Qué he hecho?!" me pregunto a mí misma en voz baja llevando mis manos hacia mi rostro en un acto de vergüenza. Siento el remordimiento punzándome las tripas. "¡Soy una idiota!". Finn asiente con la cabeza y luego me mira como preguntándome qué voy a hacer ahora. "Lo siento Finn. Debo irme" le digo y salgo corriendo de mi habitación. "Gracias por poner mis pies sobre la tierra" le agradezco antes de alejarme.

Me apresuro hacia los calabozos y en mi camino uno de los guardias nota mi prisa. "Amo, ¿a dónde va, puedo ayudarlo?" me pregunta. "No es tu asunto" respondo yo. "No me sigas" le ordeno. Los guardias me obedecen absolutamente, yo soy su amo y siempre hacen lo que digo. Pero también me vigilan, son los ojos y oídos de mi padre y además, tienen la tarea de no dejarme salir jamás del palacio sin el permiso de él.

Cuando llego al calabozo hay un guardia en la entrada, como es de esperarse. "¿Dónde está la concubina?" le pregunto. "En la celda más apartada, amo" me responde. En cuanto me pongo en camino el guardia me detiene, "Espere, Amo. Iluminaré su camino" dice alzando la antorcha que lleva en su mano. "No hace falta" le respondo yo, arrebatándole la antorcha "Dame las llaves" le ordeno. Él me las da y yo sigo mi camino.

Conforme me voy adentrando en la oscuridad, el ambiente se torna cada vez más espeluznante. Me siento realmente avergonzada de mí misma y de mi estúpido orgullo. Finalmente llego hasta la última celda. Me paro en frente de los gruesos barrotes de hierro tratando de distinguir a la hermosa muchacha entre las sombras. Aún con la luz de la antorcha no puedo distinguir nada. La oscuridad de la celda es demasiado profunda.

"Realmente lo siento..." le digo a la oscuridad de la celda, "soy la peor idiota que puede haber, no merezco perdón". Ella no dice nada y empiezo a dudar que esté ahí adentro, sin embargo continúo con mi patética disculpa, sabiendo de antemano que no es suficiente. "Me gustas, mucho, y no debí intentar forzarte a hacer nada. Estoy realmente avergonzada de mi misma. Fui un a tonta. Este estúpido orgullo mío me hizo herirte". Aún no hay respuesta, y me empiezo a poner nerviosa, temiendo que esté demasiado enojada aún para dirigirme la palabra. "Es que… Es que nunca me habían rechazado antes, y ahora entiendo que es porque en este palacio todos tienen la obligación de obedecerme" Hago una pequeña pausa y suspiro para ordenar en mi mente las palabras que siguen, "Y… además, también entiendo que es natural que te gusten los hombres, digo, como a cualquier mujer normal. Y aún cuando pretenda mandar sobre otros, sé muy bien que no puedo mandar sobre los sentimientos… tus sentimientos. Sería tonto… ahg! Soy una tonta!"

Me siento frente a los barrotes y la antorcha ilumina mi rostro, pero la luz no alcanza el fondo de la celda y aún no puedo verla. Aún no hay respuesta, pero aún así continúo hablando. Quiero disculparme con ella, pero también necesito decirle a alguien aquello de lo que nunca hablo con nadie.

"Mi padre es un poco ineficiente en asuntos amorosos… si sabes a lo que me refiero. Después de varios intentos con varias mujeres, sólo pudo engendrar un vástago. Ese vástago soy yo. Desafortunadamente no fui varón, de manera que no podía ser heredera de mi padre. Mi madre murió dos días después de darme a luz, e inmediatamente mi padre me escondió de todos diciéndoles que había nacido varón, y cambió mi nombre por el de 'Marshall', en lugar del nombre que mi madre quería para mí.

Para asegurar el linaje familiar es necesaria la existencia de un heredero varón; de no ser así otro miembro de la familia será escogido como jefe, para mandar sobre las otras familias de la tribu. En este caso sería mi tío, que es el hermano menor de mi padre y tiene dos hijos varones".

Hago una pausa para ver si hay algún tipo de reacción, pero no hay ninguna. Empiezo a desesperarme. "Todo este palacio parece una joya en la que todos obedecen mi absoluta palabra, pero no es así, este palacio es sólo una jaula. Hay dos cosas en este lugar que están absolutamente prohibidas para todos los que viven aquí: dejarme salir, y sugerir, bajo cualquier medio, que no soy un hombre. ¡Y estoy harta de que todos quieran que yo sea algo que no soy! Y entonces, cuando tú me rechazaste por la misma razón, enloquecí!… Pero eso no es una excusa, así que te dejaré en paz… ni siquiera voy a dirigirte la mirada, si es lo que quieres… y de nuevo, lo siento. Perdón".

Pasan algunos segundos de oscuro silencio, sólo se oye el chisporrotear de la antorcha. Y entonces, finalmente, una voz se escucha a mis espaldas. "Has estado hablándole a una celda vacía, boba..." dice ella en tono seco. Me giro sorprendida y sintiéndome un poco tonta. "Si viniste a pedir disculpas, lo menos que puedes hacer es sacarme de aquí, ¿no crees?" dice ella con sarcasmo. "Oh… sí, por su puesto! Qué descortés" digo mientras me acerco con rapidez a su celda buscando torpemente la llave correcta de entre el manojo. Cuando finalmente logro abrir la puerta ella sale, y yo bajo la mirada. Nunca había bajado la mirada en frente de nadie, y ella lo sabe, lo adivina. No la miro a los ojos, pero sé que ella está mirando directo a los míos. "Aún estoy enojada contigo" dice con firmeza, y yo siento sus palabras como un mazo sobre mi cabeza, "Aún cuando yo sólo soy tu esclava, debes saber que conseguir mi perdón no es cosa fácil". El aire se queda atrapado en mis pulmones a la espera de sus palabras, que guardan dentro de sí un mínimo destello de esperanza. "...sin embargo, no es imposible". Ella hace una pausa, y yo respiro aliviada. "y tú también me gustas" termina de decir, y ante mi escepticismo, yo termino de procesar sus palabras no sin cierta dificultad. Ella me sonríe, con una sonrisa sutil, y toda mi alma se alivia.

Caminamos hacia la salida del calabozo en completo silencio, y justo cuando podemos ver la luz a través de la salida ella se voltea hacia mí, haciendo detener mi marcha. "Entonces, cuál es tu verdadero nombre?" me pregunta con curiosidad. "Marceline" respondo yo. "Marceline" repite ella en un susurro, saboreando mi nombre en su boca. Nunca había escuchado mi nombre en una voz que no fuera la mía, y es hermoso.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hora_** ** _de Aventura_** **, pertenece a sus respectivos autores. Este es un trabajo de ficción meramente recreativo.**

Capítulo 3

Estamos de nuevo en los jardines, mirando a las estrellas del cielo nocturno. Hoy están más brillantes: la luna menguante es apenas delgado un haz. Han pasado semanas y hemos estado haciendo esto más a menudo, solo nosotras dos. Yo le cuento las leyendas que he escuchado de Finn y de otros eunucos. Leyendas que provienen de lugares lejanos y de tiempos remotos. Y ella me describe su hogar, antes de la invasión de aquellos hombres hostiles que la trajeron hasta aquí. Me habla del paisaje verde, de la lluvia primaveral, altos y robustos árboles y de bestias semejantes a los caballos pero con enormes cuernos. Y me habla del cielo: a veces despejado y brillante; a veces gris y cargado de nubes, más nubes de las que he visto en toda mi vida.

Hoy ella me cuenta los nombre que le dan a las estrellas en su hogar. Se ver hermosa bajo la tenue luz de la luna y las estrellas. No puedo contenerme, y casi inconscientemente tomo su mano. Ella la aparta de inmediato y me mira con aprensión. "Aún no te he perdonado" dice ella con firmeza mientras yo entrelazo los dedos de mis manos sobre mi pecho, "más tarde veremos" dice sonriéndome. Mi corazón vuelve a la calma sabiendo que, aunque aún no me he ganado su perdón, ya no está enojada conmigo.

"¿Porqué tienes un nombre tan extraño?" me pregunta después de unos minutos de silencio. Yo suspiro, tratando de ordenar las palabras en mi cabeza "Mi padre aún piensa que el problema no es él, sino las mujeres que son incapaces de cultivar su delicada y noble semilla. Por eso se la pasa comprando mujeres de todas partes del mundo, de todos los pueblos y de todo linaje tratando de encontrar aquella que sea capaz de darle un heredero varón" explico.

Ella me mira extrañada por unos segundos "Y qué tiene que ver eso con tu nombre?" me pregunta confundida. "Mi madre era una mujer romana, y cuando nací, me dio un nombre romano. La única cosa que conservo de ella es una carta que intentó enviar a su hermana, que también fue comprada por un hombre rico esta región. La carta jamás llegó a su destino, sino que terminó en mis manos" le explico yo, y ella espera en silencio a que yo termine mi relato. Ya no está mirando a las estrellas, sino a mi.

"En esa carta ella cuenta haber dado a luz a una hermosa niña, a la que llamaría Marceline, ya que su abuelo se llamaba Marshall. Las sirvientas más ancianas del palacio me contaron que mi madre murió dos días después, y que mi padre encontró la carta y la tiró. Sin embargo mi nodriza encontró la carta, la conservó y me la entregó años después". Un suspiro profundo se escapa de mi pecho y levanto mi mano hacia el cielo como si pudiera agarrar las estrellas o moverlas con mis dedos.

"La fascinación que siento por las estrellas comenzó el día en el que al fin fui capaz de leer esa carta. En ella mi madre le dice a su hermana que no importa que tan lejos estén la una de la otra, que siempre estarán juntas, bajo el mismo cielo. Ella decía _es maravilloso cómo las estrellas pueden ser vistas por los personas al mismo tiempo a pesar de la distancia._ _Aún estamos juntas._ Conservo esa carta como mi mayor tesoro. ¡Quién sabe que pasaría si mi padre se enterara de que aún existe!"

Al terminar mi relato ella mira de nuevo al cielo y sonríe. "Es bueno que sepas tu nombre. Al final él no pudo quitártelo del todo. Pero si lo piensas con detenimiento, tal vez tu padre la amó en algún sentido. Digo, pudo haberte puesto un nombre árabe en lugar de la versión masculina del nombre romano" dice mirándome de nuevo.

"Nunca había pensado en ese detalle..." digo en voz alta, aunque es más para mí misma.

No envuelve un largo silencio mientras miramos las estrellas moverse a lo largo de la bóveda del cielo. Y aunque parezca ridículo, puedo oírla pensar con intensidad. Finalmente suelta las palabras que tiene en mente.

"No lo entiendo" dice extrañada, "¿porqué tienes un harem?" pregunta. Yo sonrío, "A veces él manda a traer mujeres de lugares extraños, y cuando finalmente las tiene frete a sí, se da cuenta de que no le gustan, así que las deja en mi harem" respondo riendo ante lo patético que suena el asunto. "Así se deshace de las mujeres que no quiere y de paso guarda las apariencias. Así puede decir a sus parientes que su hijo tiene su propio harem para convertirse en un verdadero hombre"

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Yo que tengo de malo? Sé que no soy la mujer más hermosa del mundo, ¡pero tampoco soy fea!" dice indignada. "No es que yo quiera estar en el harem de tu padre, por supuesto, ¡pero no soy fea!" dice frunciendo el ceño.

Yo sólo me rio ante su reacción, "Oh no, no. ¡No eres fea!, ¡Para nada!" le digo con sinceridad, y ella se sonroja levemente, "Seguramente mi padre pensó que tus caderas no son lo suficientemente anchas para cargar y parir un hijo". Siento mis mejillas sonrojarse ante mis próximas palabras, "Pero tus caderas son perfectas, podría aferrarme a ellas por siempre" le digo. Y ella aparta la mirada, sonriendo.

 **El nombre** _ **Marceline**_ **es de** **origen** **latino, que se relaciona o hace referencia a Marte, dios de la guerra, al igual que otros nombres como** _ **Martín, Marcel, Marcial**_ **y** _ **Marcos**_ **. Sin embargo el nombre** _ **Marshall**_ **se deriva de la palabra germana** _ **marah**_ **, que significa caballo. De manera que los nombres** _ **Marceline**_ **y** _ **Marshall**_ **en realidad no tienen nada que ver. El nombre** _ **Marshall**_ **no es la versión m** **a** **sculina del nombre** _ **Marceline**_ **: esta relación la he construido sólo para que nuestra historia tenga sentido.**


End file.
